Cavalry
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Cavalry is a small, developing, and young nation at 25 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Sikhism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Cavalry work diligently to produce Silver and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Cavalry will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Cavalry to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Cavalry allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Cavalry believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Cavalry will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National Code of Honor and Chivalry Cavalrymen and women all hold Chivalry and Honor highly in their lives. While the citizens are divided religiously, these ideals all united them in times of conflict or recession. As such, those cavalrymen and cavalrywomen who break these sacred codes are subject to harsh penalties. Cavalry's people follow a simple code of honor Honor and Pride must be preserved and flourish Respect thy friend and thy enemy. Without Respect the world is filled with chaos and hate Courage must be developed and exhibited, both physically and morally History Founding and Opening Conflicts January 24, 2008: Cavalry founded by the uniting of several knight-warrior clans. Daniel Petrae (Pictured above) is knighted by the Cavalier Senate as the first Commander of Cavalry January 24, 2008: As his first official act as CoC, Commander Petrae submitted an application of admission to the Grand Global Alliance Jan 26, 2008: Cavalry officially becomes a member of the GGA Jan 26, 2008: In the early hours of January 26, the nation of Claudia, ruled by King D Money, attacked Cavalry for reasons unknown, thus starting the Claudian War. Outnumbered 4 to 1, Cavalier forces defended their homeland against two attacks, and in one managed to kill 21 soldiers, roughly 1/5th of the Claudian army. Sir Petrae rallied the troops and attacked the invaders shortly after, but were repelled. It soon became the knowledge of the Cavalier Senate, though, that Claudia was in fact a "ghost" nation of the Sparta alliance, and was open for conflict. Jan 27, 2008: Sir Petrae secures a promise of aid from the GGA leadership, but still lead attacks against the Claudian forces, leading to more defeat for Cavalry. However, Claudia suffered several casualties and fortified its land. Later in the morning, help arrives in the form of the nation of Shaenda, ruled by Thane. Shaendi forces attacked at the Claudians, and suffered light casualties January 27, 2008: Aid finally arrives to Cavalry. At mid-day, Admiral Unitarian, ruler of the GGA-aligned nation of Thurion, donated $300,000 to the Cavalier cause. This donation, known as the Thurion-Burst, led to a burst of development across Cavalry, propelling it forward. The military doubled, and created the 1st Armored Cavaliers, Cavalry's first tank unit. Technology increased 10 fold, and infrastructure grew by 600%. While not a superpower, Cavalry transformed from a band of knight-clans into a stable nation. January 28, 2008: With its new found military power and allies, the revitilized Cavaliers strike out in a counteroffensive, called Operation: Fields of Steel, pushing the Claudians back and into their own homeland. Aggressive attacks by the troops of Cavalry led to high casualties on their side, but nonetheless continued to beat the Claudians, razing land, killing soldiers and stealing technology. At this time, Kaos Kountry, another GGA nation, joined the fray to aid Cavalry. Shaenda and K-K attack Claudia more reservedly, and suffer several deaths. February 2, 2008: After intense days of fighting and mounting casualties, the Cavalier forces score a critical victory in the Battle of Jaince, where brave cavalrymen stormed the Claudian capital and ravaged the military installations. Shortly after, King D Money, amidst the anarchy of his nation, surrenders to Sir Petrae, bringing an end to the conflict. The total number of dead from Cavalry amounted to 689, while Claudia lost 934 troops. Fighting for the GGA: The Ampinsteini-Cavalry War February 15, 2008: After a few weeks of peace, Cavalry is promoted in the GGA, becoming a Squire-level member-state. Getting 100% on the exam, Sir Petrae secured a package of 3 million dollars, almost 10 times the amount of the Thurion Burst. Most of the funds go towards improving the Cavalier military, and the first Air Cavalry unit is created. Infrastructure and technology increase, and the economy improves greatly. February 17, 2008: Only 2 days as a Squire-state, Cavalry is tasked with attacking the nation of Ampinsteinia, a member of BAPS, which was at war with the GGA. Helping Cavalry in the conflict were the Lime Empire, and EspanAmerica, two other GGA members. February 18, 2008: Cavalier forces lead the GGA attack, sending in the 7th Air Cavalry, destroying some infrastructure and tanks. The land forces then moved in, and took heavy casualties in the first encounter, losing 169 men. However, the Cavaliers regrouped and struck again at the Ampinsteinian defenders. Personally led by Sir Petrae, the 1st Armored Cavaliers and the 2nd Cavalrymen Battalion engaged in the Battle of Wexford, when Cavalier forces made a daring beach landing and slaughtered the unsuspecting Ampinsteinians. Cavalry lost 209 soldiers and 6 tanks, while Ampinsteinia had 439 soldiers killed and 21 tanks destroyed. February 20, 2008: Using the massive amount of cash looted in attacks, the Ampinsteini's regroup and force an all-out attack on Cavalier positions. The Blitz, as it is known, was a massive attack set at pushing the GGA out of Ampinsteinia. With no support from other GGA nations, Cavalry bore the brunt of the attack. Losing 677 infantry and 122 tanks, almost all of the armored forces used, the Cavaliers were forced back to the beaches. However, Ampinstein lost many as well, 798 men and 112 tanks. February 21, 2008: After receiving reinforcements from the homeland, the Cavaliers struck out in their new offensive, which ended up gaining ground. Cavalry lost only 530 troops to Ampinsteinia's 840. However, heavy use of anti-tank weaponry led to 23 tanks being destroyed. February 25, 2008: In a final attempt to turn the tide of the war, Ampinsteinian forces launch the "February Fallout," a last-ditch attack with all of their reserves. Many Cavalier forces were killed, but in the end held their ground and won the battles. These last conflicts marked the end of the Ampinstini War, a costly yet vital victory for Cavalry. Total casualties are as followed Cavalry: 3,180 soldiers, 367 tanks, Nation Strength increased Ampinsteinia: 3,277 soldiers, 252 tanks, Nation Strength reduced by 852 This victory proved Cavalry's worth to the GGA Peacetime Growth and the Pershing Power Pact February 26, 2008: After the death of several civilians and the destruction dealt to Stetson during the war, the people of Cavalry called for change, and wanted to shift from the Republic. After much debate and discussing, the Cavalier Senate creates the Pershing Power Pact. The Pact essentially changed Cavalry to a more federal government system. the government now managed more aspects of life, instead of just the military. Economic and social matters were taken in and dealt with by the Senate, and the Commander. Geography Pershing: Capital City Pershing, located in the mid-west region of North America, is the political and military hub of Cavalry. Named after one of the noblest of warriors in the history of the region, Pershing sits in a slightly forested region, mostly dominated by plains. At the center of the city is the Senatoria, the main government building. Within it, the Cavalier senate, made up of 10 clan leaders, represent their people and help the Commander of Cavalry manage the nation. Pershing also has a large train station near the center, as its people travel out to the plains and into the silver and marble mines that propel the Cavalry economy. The Stable, as it is commonly known, is the Cavalier military center. There, Commander Petrae receives briefings, and oversees training of new cavalrymen. Stetson: Economical Hub Due to its location near the vital silver and marble mines, the town of Stetson has become the major, and at this point, only trading center of Cavalry. Due to the only recent organization of the nation, Stetson is still lightly settled and developed General terrain Cavalry lies on the Great Plains, and has developed into a mounted people as such. The wide open land has given some supporters of the newly organized nation the idea to start farming operations, and international trading has led to some limited cattle ranging Cavalier Politics The Early Republic In the first month after Cavalry had united, the government was managed in a Republic-like fashion, with the Senatoria having about as equal power as the Commander. The government in this way was only engaged in matters of national security and military matters, as well as some economic deals. The members of the Senatoria were elected to terms of 10 years, at which point the people of their clans would meet to elect a new member. However, the deaths suffered during the Ampinsteini-Cavalry War made the people of Cavalry feel that they needed a strong central government that had more power over the people in things like disaster relief and poverty prevention. Much debate went into what to do, and for a while, the Republic persisted on. Sir Daniel Petrae was known to be a staunch supporter of the Republic as a government type. The "Federalry After the Ampinsteini War, the Pershing Power Pact shifted Cavalry into a federal government, giving Sir Petrae and the Senate more power to run the nation.